The Reason
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Hmm .... lest es einfach selber, mir fällt kein gescheiter Summary ein.


**Titel:** The Reason

**Auto:** Magic Morgana

**Personen:** Lily und James

**Anmerkung:** Eine Songfic, basierend auf dem Lied von Hoobastank!

James ging gemütlich durch den Zug, in Richtung des Schulsprecherabteils und begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen, als er sah, mit wem er da zu tun hatte.

„Evans! Schön dich hier zu sehen!"

„Oh, ich glaube hier muss ein Fehler vorliegen. Dumbledore ist sicher nicht so bekloppt und macht so einen wie dich zum Schulsprecher!" Sie beäugte in misstrauisch, hasserfüllt und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

James setzte ein freundliches Gesicht auf, das Zuneigung und Freundlichkeit zeigte, aber Lily schien immer noch nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er versuchte sich zu ändern, der Auslöser war gewesen, dass er in diesem Jahr zum Schulsprecher wurde. Dies könnte seine Gelegenheit sein, sich Lily zu beweisen.

_I'm not a perfect person. There are so many  
things I wish I didn't do but I continue learning._

James setzte sich Lily gegenüber und sah ihr in die tiefen, dunklen, grünen Augen.

„Was starrst du so?"

Lily hasste ihn und er war der Erste, zugegeben, der es wirklich verdiente. Über die vergangenen Jahre, war er nicht nett zu ihr gewesen.

„Lily …", begann er.

Sie blickte von ihrem Pergament auf, wo sie ihre gesamten Anweisungen darauf hatte.

„Yeah?"

Er wollte ihr sagen, wie er sich fühlte, wollte ihr sagen, dass er sich verändert hatte.

_I never meant to do those things to you.  
And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be,  
A reason to start over new. And the reason is you._

„Ich habe da so ein paar Ideen, für das Schuljahr, über die wir reden könnten."

Lily sah ihn schockiert an.

„Ähm, ok, aber zuerst müssen wir zu den Vertrauensschülern und sie einführen. Dann können mir zurückkommen und reden?"

„Klingt wie ein Plan!"

Lily sah ihn skeptisch an. James Potter war niemals seriös. Sie standen beide auf und James öffnete die Tür des Abteils für Lily. Sie warf ihm verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

James lachte. „Sicher! Ich möchte nur einen guten Eindruck auf meinen Komplizen machen! Partner, versteht sich!"

Lily durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

„Selber, alter Potter", murmelte sie und holte tief Luft.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday.  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear._

James war von dieser Bemerkung starker getroffen worden, als er sich selbst eingestand. Er sagte Lily nie, wie sehr in diese Bemerkung kümmerten, aber er würde es ihr nicht sagen. Aber als er ins Vertrauensschülerabteil ging, fand er Moony.

„Prongs, hast du jetzt schon ‚Evans-Probleme?' Wir sind noch nicht einmal eine Stunde mit dem Zug gefahren!"

James seufzte und nickte mit seinem Kopf.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder geschehen?"

„Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass sie weiß, dass ich mich geändert habe. Ich will, dass sie weiß, dass ich ernst sein kann. Wir werden zusammen sitzen und ein paar Ideen diskutieren, die ich gehabt habe. Ich hoffe darauf, dass ich ihr zeigen kann, dass ich ernst bin. Hast du einige Vorschläge?"

„Sei du selbst Prongs. Stell nicht diese Aussage hin ‚Ich bin der Beste'."

„In Ordnung Moony, ich werde einen Versuch wagen. Hey … Wartezeit … woher willst du wissen, dass ich es nicht bin? Vielleicht bin ich der Beste?"

„Das Prongs, tu es nicht!"

James fühlte sich, als würde er geschlagen. Er meinte nicht einmal, ein kluger Esel zu sein. Er kontrollierte sich üblicherweise nicht, in Bezug auf das, was aus seinem Mund kann. Er sagte gerade das, was er fühlte.

„Du liegst richtig. Ich muss wirklich damit aufhören, aber zuerst muss ich die Vertrauensschüler einführen. Wünsch mir Glück."

James stand auf und forderte die Vertrauensschüler auf, den Zug zu patrouillieren und gab ihnen die Kennwörter für die Häuser bekannt.

Nachdem die Vertrauensschüler gegangen waren, wandte sich James an Lily.

„Gehen wir zum Schulsprecherabteil?"

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Oh, das war dein Ernst?"

Nach dem Ausdruck auf James' Gesicht zu schließen, hatte Lily das Flasche gesagt.

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know._

Sie betraten das Abteil und Lily fragte James, was für Ideen er denn hätte. Sie sprach über dieses und jenes, auch über die Dinge, die sie in Hogwarts tun konnte. Bevor sie aber in Hogsmeade einfuhren, sagte Lily etwas, dass James überraschte.

„Du hast mich heute wirklich überraschte James Potter. Ich dachte nicht, dass du überhaupt fünf Minuten lang ernst sein kannst."

„Lily, da gibt es etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss -"

_I've found a reason for me to change, to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new, and that reason is you.  
I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you._

„Als ich herausfand, dass ich Schulsprecher bin, beschloss ich mich zu ändern. Und weißt du, wieso ich mich ändern wollte, Lily?"

„Das du Dumbledore nicht enttäuschen würdest?"

„Das ich dich nicht enttäuschen würde."

Mit dem stand Lily auf und setzte sich neben James.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie freundlich mit weicher Stimme. Es war eine Seite, die James noch nie an James gesehen hatte.

„Lily, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich schon seit unserem vierten Schuljahr. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich alles schaffen kann und mit allem umgehen kann. Ich möchte dein Fels sein, wenn du traurig bist. Ich möchte für dich da sein. Du inspirierst mich. Du machst mich zu einem besseren Menschen. Ich liebe dich Lily Evans."

Lily sah in James' Augen. Der Augenkontakt brach nicht ab, es schockte ihn, als er ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Es war das schönste Gefühl, schöner, als er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Er war noch nie glücklicher.

Vielleicht würde dieses Jahr doch nicht so schlecht werden.


End file.
